1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices, including manual exercise devices and electric resistance exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most exercise machines are designed for performing only a limited number of exercises thereon, focusing on a particular group of muscles. For example, exercise bicycles are focused on emulating a bicycle and replicating the manner in which a bicycle is used to strengthen leg muscles. Meanwhile, the arm muscles are essentially untouched when using a bicycle-type exercise machine. Many different types of exercise machines have a similar problem.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can be mounted to an exercise machine to provide supplemental exercise of muscles not specifically targeted by the exercise machine. In addition, there is a need for a separate independent exercise machine which can be used to exercise muscles, either affixed to anther machine or used independently. To fulfill these requirements, such a device should be portable and lightweight, so that the device could be moved from machine to machine by the user if the user desires to use the machine in different locations. Alternately, multiple machines could be utilized on different exercise machines. The benefits of such a machine are that the machine would offer enhancements to create a full body workout.